


59

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	59

59  
靳东手插进他西裤的裤腰里，掐着屁股拧了一把，说：“咱俩的戏早就演完了，那以后的都不是戏。”  
欲望是不受理智控制的，没见到王凯的时候还不觉得怎么样，一旦看见他、碰触到他，心底阴燃的火星子就猛地被风吹旺了，烧得靳东浑身发烫。他见过很多美好的身体，亦拥有过其中一些，但从来不知道自己能对另一个人保持如此长久又如此强烈的渴望。而且他知道王凯也同样渴望着自己，那双圆眼睛里的欢喜和狂热比什么情话都真切，让人醉在里头再也不愿出来。  
靳东把王凯拉到自己怀里，从上到下解开衬衫纽扣，露出里面的老式背心。那也是戏服的一部分，纯棉的，很薄，洗过之后疲塌塌的没个型，他隔着背心去摸王凯小腹：“拍对手戏的时候不能这么看别人，听到没有？”  
王凯笑嘻嘻搂着靳东脖子，先亲一口再气他：“哥，你这是……怕我跟别人假戏真做啊？”  
“小混蛋，想什么呢你！”靳东当然不肯承认自己也会担心这个，道貌岸然地说，“万一女演员没见过世面，让你看了一眼从此拔不出来了怎么办？单相思还在其次，回头再炒个绯闻什么的，你不嫌麻烦啊？”  
“哦——”王凯拖了个长音儿，笑得有点贼，“哥，那你就是让我看了一眼从此没拔出来呗？”  
靳东扳开他腰带，抓着饱满翘弹的臀肉连揉带捏地调戏他：“这不是还没进去吗？等真进去了，我想拔出来你都不让……”王凯被摸得在他怀里直扭，靳东拉开自己的裤链，直接放出粗壮饱满的家伙，哄着让他给自己吃，王凯呼吸急促吻他唇角：“69吧，哥？”  
平常他也管靳东叫哥，但这一声叫得格外软，带着种近似撒娇的恳求，靳东一拍他屁股：“怎么这么委屈，以前我还少伺候你了？想69自己调头趴着去。”  
对男人来讲，最好的前戏——没有之一——永远是口活儿，69则是双倍的刺激，因为会互相不自觉地较劲。王凯伏在靳东身上含住他的阴茎，吃出响亮的声音，像第一次吃到冰棒的小孩，口水和别的什么水太多了，嘴唇包不住的那些就顺着茎身往下流，然后再由王凯一一舔掉，吞吃下肚。他自己的那根东西现在也被含住了，靳东吃得有点重，但很细致，舌尖沿着龟头边沿一点点舔过去，王凯一直喜欢这个，鼻音哼出细微的动静，投桃报李地把嘴里的肉棒吸得更深了些，龟头几乎要顶到喉咙口去，再吞咽的时候便又给靳东加多一重刺激，他舌根的味蕾尝到点咸腥的涩意，阳物在口腔最深处淌出透明微黏的腺液，待会儿这根大家伙也会在他后穴最深处射出精液——靳东的手指恰好就在这时蘸着润滑揉开了穴口。王凯唔地一声，恍惚间像是让靳东同时填满了自己的口腔和后穴似的，整个人控制不住地发抖，既想挺腰把阴茎更深地插进靳东嘴里，也想抬起屁股去迎合在肠肉里翻搅扩张的手指，最后却只是颤栗着又给靳东深喉了一次，湿红色的嘴唇紧紧箍着茎身下方，让龟头彻底塞住喉咙深处最后一点缝隙，然后吞咽，靳东粗喘着闭了闭眼，惩罚般轻轻搔过他肠壁上最要命的那点地方，快感从小腹深处烟花一样炸开，随后是不可言说的痒和渴。  
“哥……不行了……”王凯再也含不住嘴里的肉棒，哑着嗓子颤颤地叫靳东。靳东用鼻音含糊地嗯一声，又往后穴里加了根手指，舌尖舔到铃口内侧水嫩的黏膜上，王凯就哆嗦得更厉害。到现在他还是最受不了前后夹攻，靳东也没想让他这么早就射，顺势松开，笑道：“刚才要69的是你，现在扛不住的也是你，说吧，还想要什么？”  
王凯喘息着翻身坐到靳东小腹上，屁股缝紧挨着那根湿淋淋紫勾勾的家伙，靳东浓密的耻毛磨得会阴痒极了。他拧了下腰，居高临下俯视着靳东说：“哥，我想……骑马。”  
这么知情识趣的要求靳东当然不会拒绝，王凯低着头，边深呼吸边慢慢往下坐，穴口被逐渐撑开扯平的过程看得人心旌摇荡。靳东好容易才忍住了挺腰往上顶的冲动，伸手在王凯龟头顶端蜻蜓点水似的一揉，王凯猝不及防地叫出声来，膝盖软得支不住自己，身体往下一沉，把穴口外头剩的那截也全数吞进去了，全靠扶着靳东的胸口才没有倒下去，就这样还要嘴硬：“诶！哥你别动……嘶……马、马哪有这么不老实的……”  
靳东伸手去捏他瘦削紧实的大腿，胯骨往上颠了颠：“那你倒是快点骑啊！你也不怕马自己跑了……”  
王凯咬着嘴唇，又想笑又想皱眉。这个姿势进得太深，感觉整个小腹都要被凿透了，但他确实是个好骑手，也拥有最好的马，颠簸起伏间的幅度足够带出彼此的无限欢愉。靳东着迷地欣赏他，只觉无一处不美，无一处不诱人：从汗津津的额头，到不停吞咽滚动的喉结，再到绷出肌肉轮廓的小腹，腹侧凸起的血管，死死扒住床单的脚趾，打绺的耻毛，以及跟着起落的节奏摇晃不停的阴茎，那话儿早就胀成淫靡的深红色，龟头上时不时甩出几滴腺液，还有后穴，穴口被磨得微微肿起一点，密不透风地箍住自己的大家伙，肠肉更是湿软得没法形容。就在靳东刚刚开始渐入佳境的时候，王凯的动作频率却肉眼可见地慢了下来，他也知道王凯拍了一天零半宿的戏，体力肯定不够了，当即掀翻骑师反客为主，把王凯两条长腿架在肩头干了个汁液四溅，到底把人玩儿透了操射了才罢休。  
“说，下次还敢不敢闹着要骑马了？”靳东压在王凯身上，有一下没一下地亲着，手指自肋骨之间轻轻抚过。微创手术的伤口已经不太看得出来了，但王凯没忘，他也没忘。  
“骑啊。找个马老实的时候……”王凯闭着眼睛笑，“诶你什么时候老实？”  
靳东在他下巴上轻轻咬一口：“小混蛋，还记得咱俩打过赌么？愿赌服输啊。”  
“现在？”王凯懒懒睁开一只眼，“你要拍裸照啊？”  
靳东在他锁骨上虚虚画道线：“最多拍到这儿。”  
王凯抄过床头的手机递过去，还做了个翻白眼的怪相，这回两只眼全睁开了：“拍！”


End file.
